A Creature Worse Than XANA
by Nightowl572
Summary: A Mary Sue shows up on Lyoko and refuses to leave the Warriors alone. How can they get rid of the most annoying creature in the universe? And they thought X.A.N.A. was bad!
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me after I read some hilarious Mary-Sue bashing fics, and I noticed that there were none for Code Lyoko. So, my brain kept bugging me and bugging me until I wrote this. (Sometimes I really hate my brain.) This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Flames, however, will be used to power my flame-thrower and burn down my school. So, if you flame my you are aiding a criminal!

And now, on with the- Oh, almost forgot:

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no, I don't own Code Lyoko. I tried to buy it once for five dollars and a pack of Skittles, but it seems lawyers don't like Skittles *shakes fist at meanie, Skittle-hating lawyers*

And _now, _on with the story!

* * *

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were on Lyoko, fighting off Krabes and Hornets as they neared the tower in the middle of the desert sector. They had all been together when the super scan went off, and had managed to get to the factory without any mishaps. They were fighting as hard as they could, trying to get the tower deactivated before X.A.N.A could launch an attack on Earth.

Aelita and Odd were in the air, taking down the Hornets while Ulrich and Yumi fought the Krabes on the ground. They were doing well; there were only two Hornets and a Krabe left. Suddenly they all heard Jeremie say: "Huh?"

"Is something wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked worriedly while shooting an energy field at a Hornet. "Did you figure out what X.A.N.A's plan is?"

"No," he said in a confused tone. "There's something heading towards you guy, but I'm not sure what it is. I think- I think X.A.N.A might have made a new monster."

"Well, whatever it is, we can take it." Ulrich said, grinning as he leapt away from the Krabe's laser beam.

"Yeah!" Odd agreed, doing a flip on the Overboard. "Nothing can stop Odd the Invincible!" Suddenly, a huge shockwave swept over them. However, while it didn't affect the Lyoko Warriors, the wave completely obliterated the monsters, and somehow deactivated the tower as well. They all stared at each other, eyes wide.

"What… was that?" Yumi asked, staring at the now-normal tower in disbelief.

"That was me!" A slightly too high-pitched voice came from the plateau behind the warriors. They all turned to see a girl about their age standing with her arm outstretched, as if she had thrown the shockwave from her hand.

She was beautiful, but it was impossible to tell because she wore layers and layers of thick makeup, giving her the look of a deranged clown. She had long, light blue hair that was half loose and half in pigtails. They could tell it was supposed to look cool, but it only succeeded in making her look like an overgrown toddler who had stuck her head in a can of paint. Her eyes were a shade of pink that definitely wasn't natural, and she was scarily thin, as if the slightest pressure would snap her in half, yet she somehow managed to stay plenty large in the right places. She was wearing a pair of extremely short glittery blue shorts, a white tube top that barely reached her navel, and white leather thigh-high boots. All in all, an extremely disturbing image.

She held her pose for a few more seconds, as if trying to show them how formidable she was. Finally, she jumped down and strutted towards them, a giant smile showing overly-bright teeth. "Hi!" Her voice already getting starting to get on their nerves. "My name is Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight! Thanks so much for letting me join the Lyoko Warriors!"

They all raised their eyebrows, speechless. They stood there for a minute before Odd managed to get out: "Who the what now?"

"What Odd is trying to say," interjected Jeremie from the lab, "is who are you and how did you get to Lyoko?"

The girl giggled, and the grating sound made the others want to cover their ears. "Like I said, I'm Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight and I got here with my dimension transporter!" She whipped out a strange-looking device that was so encrusted in glitter and stickers that you hardly see the buttons.

Everyone stared blankly at her. "Your what?"

"My dimension transporter! It lets me type in whatever fandom I want, and go there whenever I want! All Mary Sues get one when we're created!" She giggled again, and this time they did cover their ears.

"Um, Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Is this some sort of X.A.N.A. attack?"

"No," he replied. "That shockwave deactivated the tower. If she was the attack, then she would have disappeared by now."

"Of course I'm not an attack, silly! I'm here to help you guys! That's why I used my super amazing powers against those monsters! Now I can join you, and we will all fight X.A.N.A. together!" Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight threw her arms out, spun in a circle, tripped, and fell on her butt.

"Look," Yumi said, trying not to laugh as the annoying Mary Sue stood up, rubbing her backside. "Thanks for the offer, but we don't need any more help."

"Especially from people who use too many exclamation points," Odd muttered under his breath.

She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. "B- but if I'm not a Lyoko Warrior then I won't be able to spend as much time with my boyfriend, Ulrich!"

Both Ulrich and Yumi's jaws dropped. "WHAT?"

"I am NOT your boyfriend!"

"He is NOT your boyfriend!"

"Don't be silly, Ulrich!" Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight's tears magically dried up, and she launched herself at Ulrich, grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug. "We're going to be together forever!"

"Gah!" Ulrich yelled. "Get off me!"

Yumi narrowed her eyes. "Alright, now I'm mad!" She marched over and began prying the now-doomed Mary Sue off of Ulrich.

"Jeremie," Aelita called, eyeing the scene warily. "I think we should do a return to the past. Hopefully, that will get everything back to normal and get rid of Glitter, uh, Star, um, whatever her name is."

"You're right, I'll start the procedure."

"You better hurry, Einstein!" Odd yelled, watching as Yumi finally managed to get Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight off of Ulrich and the two girls began yelling at each other. "Or we're gonna have a catfight on our hands!"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it!" Jeremie answered before pressing the final key. "Return to the Past Now!"

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were all sitting in Jeremie's room, where they had been before the X.A.N.A attack. They all looked at each other.

"I don't know about you guys, but that was weird," Odd commented.

"Yeah. Who was that freak?" Ulrich addressed Jeremie.

"And how did she get on Lyoko?" Aelita added.

"I don't know."Jeremie replied, baffled. "There is no way she used the scanners, but it's impossible to get onto Lyoko unless you go through one of them. It's like she just appeared on Lyoko."

"Do you think X.A.N.A could have been behind it?" Yumi asked.

"No. Definitely not. The only way for X.A.N.A to do something like that is to activate a tower, and the tower was deactivated before she showed up."

Odd sat down in Jeremie's computer chair. "Hey, who cares how she got there. The important thing is that that crazy freak is gone for good."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when a loud POP! was heard, and Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight appeared in the air above them before falling unceremoniously to the floor. She jumped up.

"Hi, everyone!" She waved, grinning like an idiot.

"Gah!" The others reeled back in horror. "What the- ? How did-?" Before they could form a coherent question, Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight began talking as if nothing had happened.

"That 'back to the past' thing sure threw me off; I had to use my dimension transporter again because I ended up back in the Potterverse! I almost stayed-"

"If only she would've," Aelita whispered to Jeremie.

"-but I couldn't POSSIBLY leave all of you to fend for yourselves against X.A.N.A, so here I am, ready to use my super amazing powers to make up for Yumi not being able to do anything-"

Yumi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"-except try to ruin other people's relationships!" she continued as if Yumi hadn't said a word, and then winked at Ulrich, who looked like he was about to be sick.

"That's IT!" Yumi stood up and rolled back her sleeves, ready to beat the living daylights out of the oblivious Mary Sue. Then she noticed her watch.

"Oh, crud! Guys, we're going to be late for class." The others jumped up; being late for class again would get them all in trouble. Even Yumi started heading towards the door, though she was boiling mad that she wouldn't be able to get revenge on Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight just yet.

"Oh, goody! I can't wait to join you guys in school! I'll be the most popular girl there!" Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight ran out the door. The others looked at each other, the same thought in each of their minds: "We can't let anyone see her!"

Ulrich turned to Yumi. "You go to your class, we'll handle Glitter, Shimmer, whoever she is!" She nodded, and the group split up. Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich ran as fast as they could, trying to beat the Mary Sue to class. They reached the doorway just as she walked inside.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm the new most popular girl in school!"

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie facepalmed before walking into the classroom.

Mrs. Hertz tore her gaze away from the idiot parading around the classroom and violating the school dress code, and turned to look at them. "Ah, how good of you to join us. We were just greeting Miss, um, who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Odd's cousin, from Canada!"

Mrs. Hertz looked at Odd, surprised. "I didn't know you had another cousin coming to stay with us, Odd."

"Yeah, neither did I," He muttered, glaring at Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight.

Mrs. Hertz turned back to the Mary Sue. "And, what is your name?"

She grinned. "I'm Shimm-"

"Her name is Sasha!" Odd cut in before Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight could be given a chance to begin talking. With their luck she'd be going on all day about every little detail of her existence.

"Oh, well, right." Mrs. Hertz straightened her glasses. "If you would all sit down we will begin the lesson."

The day wore on, getting worse and worse as Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight found a way to humiliate herself or one of the Lyoko Warriors in every class. By seventh period they were ready to pull their hair out.

They were saved from baldness when Jeremie's laptop started to beep, signaling a X.A.N.A attack. He raised his hand.

"Excuse me? May I go to the infirmary?"

"We'll take him!" Aelita, Odd and Ulrich chorused.

Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight raised her hand. "I have to go, too!"

"No she doesn't!" The others quickly answered, not wanted her to go along.

The teacher looked at them, confused, and then sighed. "Just go, all of you."

"Yay!" Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight jumped up and hurried to the door after the others, who were running as fast as possible, hoping to leave her behind.

"I'll call Yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory." Jeremie said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about her?" Ulrich pointed behind them, where the Mary Sue was struggling to keep up in her tall boots.

"I don't know. Think of something!" As Jeremie filled Yumi in, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich looked around for inspiration. As they passed by the grounds keeper's shed, Odd was suddenly struck with an idea. He nudged Aelita and Ulrich and pointed to the shed. They understood immediately, and all turned around.

"Hey!" Odd called as Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight finally caught up to them. "We think X.A.N.A's attack has something to do with that shed."

"It's really important that someone goes in there and checks it out," Aelita added. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Oh, yes!" She answered excitedly, completely oblivious. "I just hope you can manage on Lyoko without my super amazing powers and-" as she talked Odd and Ulrich each grabbed an arm and pushed her into the shed.

"-don't want Yumi to mess things up-"

SLAM! The boys quickly closed the door and held it shut while Aelita grabbed a rake that was leaning against the side of the building, jamming it under the doorknob and trapping the Mary Sue. They all grinned and high-fived, then ran to catch up with Jeremie.

"Where's the leech?" Yumi asked as Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich finally joined her at the entrance to the factory.

"Trapped in a shed," Ulrich answered.

Yumi nodded. "Good. Let's go." They each grabbed a rope and swung down to the factory floor before getting into the elevator. When the door opened, they knew immediately what X.A.N.A's attack was.

William was sitting at the supercomputer, inputting commands.

"Stop right there, William!" Yumi yelled. He turned around and, seeing them all, began walking towards them, electricity already dancing on his fingertips. The others got into their fighting stances.

However, before anyone could do anything, a familiar POP! was heard, and Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight appeared above William, before falling right on top of him. She jumped up. "There was absolutely nothing in the shed! But I think I know what X.A.N.A did! He locked me in there so I couldn't help you, knowing how much you need me on Lyoko! I had to use my dimension transporter!"

The others sighed. They had forgotten about her transporter thing, and had hoped they'd be able to keep her in the shed for a while.

They all looked up when a moaning was heard from behind Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight. William was getting shakily to his feet.

Everyone immediately got back into their fighting poses, except for Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight. She just stood and stared at William. For a second, nothing happened, and then the Mary Sue opened her mouth and said the one phrase that none of them had expected:

"Say, you're kinda cute!"

William's jaw dropped, and he stared at her with disbelief etched across his face. "Excuse me?"

"We should go out some time!"

Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight began advancing towards him, and he stumbled back; for once X.A.N.A was scared. "Look, uh, this isn't actually what I look like. I just took over this kid to use against them." He jerked his head towards the Lyoko Warriors. "Besides, you're not really my type."

"Don't be silly! I'm everyone's type! Everyone loves me!" She continued walking forward, and William continued retreating. "We can go on a carriage ride, and a moonlit walk on the beach, and a nice romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant!"

The others watched, speechless, as William's back hit the wall; there was nowhere left to run. "Hey, just- just stay away from me!"

"Oh, you're so funny! You're going to be the best boyfriend ever!" She began leaning towards him, as if to kiss him.

"Gaahh!" Suddenly, a specter flew out of William and down the hatch to the scanner room, and William fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Lyoko Warriors couldn't believe their eyes. "Did- did she just get X.A.N.A to give up William?" Aelita asked, eyes wide.

"I'm… not entirely sure." Jeremie scratched his head. Suddenly, just when they thought things couldn't get any weirder, the elevator opened and two adolescent girls walked in wearing high-tech police uniforms and carrying strange-looking guns.

"Oh, no!" cried Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight.

"Freeze!" Commanded the one with long black hair and ice blue eyes, holding up a badge along with her gun. "Officers Knightly and Sakura, MSCC. We're here for the Sue."

Slowly Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi raised their hands and pointed at Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight, all wondering what the heck was going on.

The blonde green-eyed one, Officer Sakura, held up a photograph, comparing it to the Mary Sue who was cowering at the other end of the room. "Yup, it's definitely her."

Officer Knightly fired her gun, and a huge net flew out of it, crossing the room and wrapping itself securely around Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight. As she crossed the room to drag the now thrashing Sue over to where the others were standing, Jeremie cleared his throat.

"Uh, what's the MSCC?" He asked Officer Sakura.

"The Mary Sue Containment Corporation. We lock up Mary Sues before they can mess up any fandoms." As she spoke she put away her gun and pulled out a device that looked like a much less sparkly version of Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight's dimension transporter.

"Yeah," Officer Knightly said, rejoining them. "This one really gave us a run for our money. We chased her through five different fandoms before we finally tracked her down here."

"We would have been here sooner, but we had some major cleaning up to do in the Twilight universe," Officer Sakura added, glaring at the Sue who had caused them so much trouble. She turned to Officer Knightly. "Ready to go?"

Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight began to realize that she wasn't going to be able to break out of the net, and started screaming. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SHIMMER GLITTERING! BEAUTIFUL STARLIGHT! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE! I'M AMAZING! I'M-"

Officer Knightly covered her mouth. "Really full of yourself." Then Officer Sakura hit a button on the transporter, and with another POP! they were gone.

As the Lyoko Warriors stared at each other, unable to believe that the horrible Mary Sue was finally out of their lives, William began to stir. They all rushed over to him as he slowly sat up and opened his eyes. For the first time in months they were normal, instead of flickering X.A.N.A symbols. He looked up at them, confused.

"G-guys? What's going on? What happened?"

The others looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. Finally Odd stepped up, clapping a hand on William's shoulder.

"Dude, you don't want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

I got an awesome surprise today when I logged on and I found out that this story already had five reviews! FIVE! And I just posted it yesterday! *throws cookies and plushies to all of the amazing reviewers who made my day* Needless to say, this made me extremely happy. So, along with the cookies and plushies, I decided to write this, which is basically a little epilogue, in case anyone was wondering about what happened to Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight.

This is for **joann250, **who actually asked for a sequel. I'm glad you liked it so much! This is also for:

**A-QueenofFairies**

**Acid Ice**

**Annadog40**

and one anonymous reviewer. Thank you so much for being my first reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I have reviews, so I don't care!

Now, let the story continue!

"NO! I MUST GO BACK TO THE FANDOMS! THEY WILL CRUMBLE WITHOUT MY SUPREME BEAUTY AND AMAZING-NESS!"

* * *

Officers Airi Sakura and Luna Knightly looked at each other and sighed. It was MSCC protocol that they couldn't let a Mary Sue out of their net until she was in her cell, which was how they had ended up dragging the screaming and yelling Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight down the endless corridors of the containment unit of the MSCC. However, though the Mary Sue was skinnier than a twig, she weighed a _ton, _and she still wouldn't shut up_._

"I AM GORGEOUS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"This is always the worst part." Officer Knightly complained, panting, trying to cover her ears and keep her grip on the net at the same time.

"I know what you mean," Officer Sakura agreed, equally winded. "Do you think we could get a muzzle on her without opening the net?"

Before she could reply they arrived at the cell. Both officers stopped and stretched, glad to be rid of the dead weight. "Thank goodness!" Officer Knightly commented. "I don't know how much more of that I could take."

They grabbed the Mary Sue and tossed her in as she continued screaming. "STOP! WHO WILL DEFEAT X.A.N.A. IF I DON'T GO BACK? THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT-"

_CLANG!_

Officer Knightly slammed the door shut while Officer Sakura quickly pushed a few buttons on the panel beside it, activating the sound proofing. It was finally quiet, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally."

They began walking down the hallway. "I don't know about you, but I pity the person that has to work with her," Officer Knightly said.

Officer Sakura nodded. "I know. I doubt even the best reformist could turn her into a usable Original Character. I really don't think she'll qualify for the 'Adopt an OC' program, and even if she does, no sane author's going to pick her. She's completely nuts."

"Well, not everyone is cut out to be a good OC. I almost feel bad for her. It's not her fault that some deranged author thought that creating an idiotic girl with blue hair was a good idea."

"Yeah, I know, it's just sad sometimes." Officer Sakura suddenly brightened. "Hey! Let's check out the employee lounge! I wonder if they finally put in that pinball machine?"

"Aw, come on, you know they never actually read anything from the suggestion box."

"Oh, well, a girl can hope."

As the voices faded, Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight sat curled up in a corner of her cell, rocking back and forth.

"They can't do this to me! No one can do this to me! I am Shimmer Glittering! Beautiful Starlight! I am needed in the Code Lyoko universe! After all, William owes me a date!"

Her evil laugh echoed off the walls of her cell, and in one room in Kadic Academy William woke up in a cold sweat. He'd been tossing and turning all night, having a horrible dream about a freakish blue-haired girl who, for whatever reason, thought he was her boyfriend.

He shrugged and went back to sleep. After all, it was just a dream.


End file.
